


The REAL episode tag to Enemy at the Gate

by seekergeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all stood out there on the balcony, soaking in the view and listening to the quiet sobs of the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The REAL episode tag to Enemy at the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Written right after EATG was televised.

They all stood out there on the balcony, soaking in the view and listening to the quiet sobs of the fans. It was a nice lull at the end of a very busy episode. Then John happened to look up.

"Look out!" he shouted and managed to tackle Rodney out of the way just as ten thousand flaming anvils came screaming out of the sky and landed directly on Dr. Keller.

"Jesus," John breathed as he stared in shock at the steaming pile of anvils. "Somebody really hated her character, didn't they?"

"It would appear so," Teyla commented, leaning forward to inspect the hot mass of fictional rage. "My fans have commented repeatedly that I've not had anything to do this year because of her." She shrugged. "I admit that it was nice to have a break, but I was really hoping that someone would write about Kanaan and I getting together rather than this."

The ether suddenly resounded with a shrill, "YOU MISOGYNISTIC BITCH!" and a bunch of shouting commenced among the fans.

Ronon rolled his eyes. "Great. This is going to take days for them to get over this and I was really looking forward to the fic having me and Amelia sexxing it up like a bunch of bunnies."

Amelia came up and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Well, we can always practice so we'll be ready when they finally get around to it."

Ronon pondered briefly and then nodded. "Sounds good to me." They wandered back inside, arms wrapped around each others waists.

John and Rodney picked themselves up off the floor and looked at each other. "So," Rodney commented, looking nervously at the pile of anvils which still steamed gently, "Now that Martin Gero is not writing my lines anymore, wanna go to my quarters and and hang out until the fans calm down?"

John nodded, also looking cautiously at the pile. It glowed a little radioactively. "Sure." He pulled a DVD out of his back pocket. "I've even got the last episodes of BSG that haven't even aired yet that Seekergeek gave me, just cuz."

Rodney grinned. "Great! It'll be nice to see those while we wait for the fans to get back to doing the important work of getting us in bed together and boinking our brains out."

The Fandom Wank alarm began to blare in the distance. Mr. Woolsey looked up in distress. "Please, ladies!" He paused and then offered himself up in sacrifice. "Listen! LISTEN! I'm volunteering myself for a DomMaster!Chuck/LoveSlave Woolsey fic!" He gulped and continued bravely, "After all, we are parked next to San Fransisco! It'll be easy to acquire all the needed toys!"

Fandom paused and looked at each other. A couple of them got glints in their eyes at the challenge. Richard closed his eyes and waited for the typing to begin. The things he did for fandom, he thought with resignation as he heard the tale-tell tapping begin.


End file.
